Wednesday
by Yzba
Summary: Logan wants to visit Stars Hollow.


_A/N I always had a problem with the fact that Logan never went home with Rory. I know why the writers did it this way, but it makes no sense storywise. I decided to fix it. Not beta'd, 'cause I'm too lazy for that. Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Logan cracked on a Wednesday.

They'd been back together for only a few days, and he was still weary of screwing things up, but the question had been in the back of his mind for close to a year and his recent excursion had brought it back to the forefront with a vengeance.

"Ace?"

His girl was curled up on the couch, textbooks spread across her lap and on the coffee table. With her semester of break, Logan had no doubt that this would be a fairly frequent sight from now on.

As long as she was with him, as long as she _lived_ with him, he didn't care.

There was something peaceful about watching her this way. Head buried in a book, with a frown on her face while she bit the end of a pen. He'd been an idiot to let her go, to hurt her the way he had, and he swore to himself he never would again.

"Ace." He called again. She hadn't reacted to his first call but this time, she absently raised her head.

"Huh?"

"Why did you never ask me to go home with you?" He asked.

Her eyes clearing up, she focused on him. "We're living together Logan, we _are_ home." She answered, and Logan bit back the grin of happiness at her answer.

"Home to Stars Hollow. I was there a few days ago, when I went to see your mother and I realized it was the first time I was stepping foot in your hometown." In fact, it had felt like a slap in the face. They'd been together, as lovers, as a couple, as friends, for over a year, and he'd never before been to the town that had shaped her.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to go, plus with the thing with the yacht, and Yale, it wasn't exactly the time to skip into town, was it?"

Logan didn't like her answer. He didn't like it at all. Sure, the time she'd been living in the pool house hadn't been the best time to take a trip to the Hollow. And they'd been splitted up since before she'd mend things with her mother. It still left months where she could have asked, and he had an inkling he knew why she hadn't.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?"

She stared at him a long moment before she answered. "Logan, you're a city boy all the way. You have a limo with a driver, a private jet, and you have no idea what a budget is. Why would you want to go to Stars Hollow?"

Logan cocked his head to the side. "So you're ashamed of me."

"What? Logan, no!"

"Then why?" He asked again. "I've been hearing about Stars Hollow for a year, you've told me so many stories, it feels like I already know everyone. You go back as often as you can, your mom's your best friend, and I've never seen your house."

Rory bowed her head and Logan bit back the sudden urge to kiss the long white neck newly exposed.

"It's a town full of crazies Logan."

"Maybe, but it's you. I love you Ace, and it feels like you're keeping a huge part of yourself away from me." He finally said. It was nothing but the truth. That town was such a big part of who she was, of how she was that he couldn't help but be curious.

"You really want to go home with me." She stated incredulously, and Logan smirked.

"I really want to go home with you. Even though your mother hates my guts."

She shook her head. "She's not your number one fan, that's for sure, but you scored some points when you faced her down so she'd help you. I think that given some time, I'll regret introducing you two because you'll drive me bonkers."

He wasn't that sure about it, but he really hoped he could mend things with Lorelai. If he didn't find a way to get along with her, he had no doubts that it would endanger his relationship with Rory in the future.

If it were anyone other than Rory, he wouldn't have worried, but those two were too close to take a chance. They truly were best friends, as strange as the notion was to him, and they came as a package deal. It was kind of backwards, but it was the truth with the Gilmore girls.

He wasn't about to take the risk that anything could drive a wedge between them. He wouldn't screw this up again. He couldn't.

"So when do we go?" He said instead.

Bemusement written all over her, Rory reached for her cell phone. "Let me call mom."

* * *

Four days later, they were barely out of New Haven when Logan looked at her from the side. Rory was seemingly deep in thoughts, her blue eyes staring absently ahead and a frown on her face.

"Is this bugging you that much?" He asked. He wanted this, no he ineeded/i this to work. He'd made the request to go to Stars Hollow thinking she'd like it, but he suddenly had doubts. She didn't look as happy as he'd thought she would be, and he was worried.

"Huh?"

"Ace, if you don't want to, we don't have to go you know."

She shook her head. "No, I'm happy you want to come with me, I really am."

"But?" He prompted.

"There's no but."

He chuckled. "Come on Ace, give me some credit here. I can see there's something wrong."

Rory sighed. "Nothing's wrong Logan, I swear. It just feels- I don't know, weird I guess."

This time, Logan was the one frowning. "Weird? What do you mean?"

She sunk deeper into her seat. "It's like there are two sides to my life. One is Stars Hollow and the small town life, the small town girl. The other's everything else. Yale, Hartford, Chilton, the Gilmores, Paris, you. From time to time, the two have overlapped in the past, but not often, and I never quite know how to deal with it. It's not because I don't want you to come home, I swear."

Logan mulled it over. It made some sense, but it was something completely alien to him. "But there's only one of you." He said.

"Yes, but it's two separate lives."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, I'm the girl who had a coming out party, who goes to Yale and graduated from Chilton. I'm in the DAR, and I can move in that world, in your world. But I'm also the girl who was raised as a maid's daughter, who lived in a tool shed for ten years, I'm my mother's best friend because there's only a sixteen years gap between us and I'm the girl who was raised on dinner's food, not six courses meals."

Logan turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. "Tool shed? Maid?" He stammered out.

"Guess I never told you the whole story, did I?" She answered.

Logan stayed silent. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. From the little he'd just heard, she'd kept a lot from him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Nothing he'd heard could change how he felt about her, but he was hurt by the knowledge that she was keeping things from him.

"I think it's story time Ace." He kept his voice empty of anything as he spoke. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel and he searched for a place to park the Porsche. He needed to be able to focus on nothing but her and her story. The drive to Stars Hollow was a quick one, and he didn't want to get there before he'd heard everything.

Spotting a good spot, he swung the car into the parking lot that was adjacent to a park, and took the key out of the ignition. He turned around until he could face her before he spoke.

"Ok, tell me everything."

Rory sighed before she raised her eyes to meet his. Logan fought the urge to lose himself in the bright blue.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl who hated the restraints of Society. She couldn't get along with her family, with her parents and she longed to be able to get away. The young girl had a good friend who could be almost as rebellious as she was, and the two were really close." She smiled and ducked her head a little. "The both of them would find ways to sneak out of the clutch of their parents, and one day, they decided to satisfy their curiosity about where babies came from. Unfortunately, they were more successful than they'd planned to be and the girl discovered she was pregnant."

Rory shook her head a little. "Now, both families were enraged at the news, and they decided that the young ones would be married as quickly as possible. What everyone failed to considered was that the young girl had no intention of getting married, even if she did love her friend very much. In anger, the young boy took off in a huff and disappeared for years from everyone's life. The girl soon gave birth to a little girl and decided to reenact the popular trend of naming your baby after yourself. Some say it's a lack of originality or a really really egoistical way of naming your child, but this girl thought that if fathers could do it, she didn't see why she couldn't."

Logan couldn't help the smirk from blooming on his lips at that.

"The baby was about a year old when the new mother decided that she had enough of her life. That her baby would know freedom, and would never need to live with the coldness and rules of Society. She packed her child and left her parents behind, making her way as far as her money could take them. Now broke and without a high school diploma, she begged her way into getting hired as a maid as the Independance Inn in Stars Hollow, where the owner of the place, which by the way, Mia really is our Godmother now that I think about it, allowed her to convert the tool shed into living quarters."

Logan had know the bare bones of the story, after all, the Gilmores were a well known family in his circle, but he had never heard the whole story of how Lorelai had managed to raise Rory by herself. He'd always admired that she'd been able to break away from her family, but the admiration was quickly turning into awe.

"From then on, Mom worked her way until she got her business degree and she could become the inn's manager. A few years ago, she opened the Dragonfly Inn, and you know the rest." Rory said, leaving behind the fairytale storytelling.

He snorted. "I think there's a lot missing still. Come on, I don't want the cliff notes version." He reached forward until he could lace his fingers with hers. "How about I get you coffee and then you tell me the rest?" He asked.

Rory hesitated for a moment before she nodded and Logan leaned forward to kiss her before he pushed open his car door. "I'll be quick." He promised.

Logan crossed the street toward the coffee shop he'd spotted- it had become habit to spot the closest coffee source available ever since he'd started seeing her, even when they were dating casually. It really should have make him realize that he was already falling for her, but he'd somehow managed to ignore that fact. He'd always been an attentive lover-or so he liked to think- but he'd never gone to the lengths he did to make sure she was happy. He'd been an idiot, and the more he heard about her, the more he wanted to kick his own ass.

He'd known her for over a year and a half, had shared a bed with her for a year, and had been her boyfriend for months and he'd never taken the time to learn about her. Oh, he knew stuff, he knew about her unnatural love of coffee and books, he knew her quirky mind, he knew how to make her melt under his touch, but he didn't know how she'd become the incredible woman she was today.

He'd heard the basics of the story from Society's gossiping, but the truth behind those rumors, he'd never even wondered about.

She was a strange one, his Rory, and he'd known that from the start. In fact it had been one of the reason he'd been attracted to her in the first place. Her intellect challenged him, her humor aroused him, her beauty drew him in. She was a compelling mix of both her worlds and he hated that he'd never before realized how little he knew about the other part of her. Hadn't seen that she split her life in two.

Absently, he ordered coffee for her and tea for himself, still wondering how he'd missed such a big thing. His resolve to be a part of every aspect of her life stronger than ever, he walked back to his car.

"Here." He handed her the giant cup of coffee as he sat back down into the driver seat. When he saw that she was about to talk, he raised the hand that wasn't holding on to his own cup. "Ace. I-" He stopped himself and combed his fingers through his hair. "I hate that I never realize how little I knew about this. I hate that I didn't ask to go with you sooner. I love you, and I want you to be able to share everything with me, just like I want to be able to tell you anything. I know I was an ass to you, I know I screwed up by letting you go but I don't ever want to have to be without you again."

"Logan-"

He shook his head. "I'm not done babe. I really want this to work, and I don't think it can if we're not completely honest with each other. I'm a novice at this relationship thing, you know that. But the only thing I'm sure of is that we won't last if you keep half of yourself away from me. I'm all in Ace, completely, until you get tired of me. Please, _please_ let me be a part of both of your lives." He stopped himself before he did something even more stupid.

Like oh, get down on one knee.

It was too soon to even think about that step, and he knew it. They'd been back together for a only a week, they had no idea what the future would be like, and it was his first serious relationship. Plus both their parents disapproved of the relationship.

He knew all the arguments against thinking of making this official. He'd been repeating them to himself for two months. Ever since he'd realized what he'd lost by being a stupid, jealous ass.

After he'd drunk himself into a stupor, after he'd slept his way through his sister's bridal party- something he still needed to tell Rory about, and as soon as possible- he'd woken up to an empty bed, his heart screaming at him that he was an idiot, that she was The One.

The concept had always been ridiculous to him. This idea that there was one right person for him, one that could make him happier than any one else, that could complete him, that could understand him without conditions. The world he lived in, the one of a Society where most marriages were arranged because of business, where love wasn't a commodity but a rarity hadn't predisposed him to believe in forever. He'd been raised to believe that relationships were a merger between families, not a match where his partner would challenge him, support him, and love him despite everything.

It had been a shock to realize that Rory was everything he needed. That he wanted to spend his life making her smile, that he loved seeing her riled up, that he wanted to know if she would age as gracefully as her mother and grandmother had.

For the first time in his life, marriage wasn't as terrifying as it had always been. In fact, the idea of it was looking really good the more time he spent with one Rory Gilmore, Ace reporter.

"Logan, I'm not against the idea of you coming to Stars Hollow, I'm really not. I just don't know how to-" Rory rubbed her neck. "I'm not used to it, that's all."

"How can you keep everything separated?" He asked, instead of dwelling on almost losing her. He was genuinely curious about how his girl, who had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen and who tended to have no filter at all could do it.

She scrunched her nose. "I don't know, that's just the way it's always been."

"Come on Ace." He said disbelievingly. "Just go back to the story, maybe it'll help me understand."

"I was eleven when we could finally afford moving out of the tool shed. Mom bought the house, and for the first time, I had my own room." She smiled, that big, bright smile Logan loved so much. "Let me tell you, the first nights were bad. I wasn't used to sleeping alone and it freaked me out." That was another concept completely alien to Logan but he put it aside for the moment.

"We had very little contact with my grandparents while I was growing up. But when I got into Chilton, we needed help with the tuition and mom went to them. In return of paying for school, they asked that we go to dinner every friday." She stopped herself and Logan couldn't keep quiet.

"What about your father's grandparents?"

This time, Rory laughed out loud.

"I think they hate me more than your parents do."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I met my grandfather only one time and my grandmother twice. They hate me for even existing. They think I ruined my father's life by being born. To them, I'm trash. Hell, I went to my grandfather's funeral last year, and Francine ripped into me for being there."

Pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Your father's one of _those_ Haydens?" He couldn't believe it. He didn't need to be told that had her parents married, she'd be higher in the Hartford's hierarchy than even he was. Between the Gilmore and the Hayden names, she'd have been one really wealthy girl.

"Yep." She answered.

That was huge. Logan had no idea why he hadn't known that little tidbit. "But-"

"But I was raised in a small one room tool shed, is that it?" She asked, eyes alight with mischief.

Still speechless, Logan nodded.

"When Mom left Hartford, she left behind everything, and Dad had his trust fund but he'd already disappeared to California. Money was always tight, but Mom made sure I had everything she could give me. It wasn't much, but I never doubted I was loved."

Logan waved her on. He'd need some time to deal with everything he was learning, but the story wasn't done yet.

"When I got to Chilton, it wasn't easy, because I wasn't used to the way your world works. I was pretty much the outcast, and in some ways, I was too naive to fit in. It got better though. But Logan, that's the way things have always been. My life in Stars Hollow doesn't really fit with the rest of it. There's no game, no pretentions, no make believe. It's not perfect, but it's home. The rest of it, the Gilmore side with the money, the DAR, Yale, it's-." She cut herself off.

Logan looked at her, and saw that she wasn't comfortable. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can tell you this, I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

He shook his head. "Nothing you can say will make me love you any less Ace."

She hesitated for a long moment. "That life, it's nothing more than glamour. It's great, but it feels fake."

Logan's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I like it, and I'm more comfortable in it, thanks to my grandparents and thanks to you, but that's not who I am. Me? I'm happy with dinner's food and off the rack clothes. I'm more comfortable at my mom's house than I could ever be in a mansion. In a way, your parents were right. I don't belong in your life Logan. I'm a small town girl all the way."

Logan stayed silent. "But-"

She cut him off. "Logan, I love you and I'm happy with you. I can do the Society thing because my grandmother made sure I could, but I'll always be happier driving a Toyota instead of a Porsche. Given the choice between caviar and pizza, I'll always choose pizza. I'll drink champagne, but coffee makes me happier. Doesn't mean I don't love you."

Logan bowed his head. "Is it all an act?" he asked quietly.

"It's not an act. I've never hidden that I'm not comfortable with the fact that you're rich."

He looked up at her, his eyes shaded. This was a lot to take in. She was right, he'd always known she was with him _despite_ his money and his name, not _because_ of them. He'd just never realized how she really felt about all of it.

"Ace, you can't ever keep something like that from me."

"I'm not keeping it from you! It just never occurred to me that you'd want to see the rest of it."

And that hurt him more than anything else. Was he so shallow that she believed he couldn't fit with the rest of her life? Had he been so inconsiderate as to make her believe he wouldn't accept her as she was, small town quirks and dinner's food included? "Ace, I love you, Wal-Mart clothes, burgers and everything else included. From now on, I want you to let me in all the way, okay?"

He had the feeling she was seeing right through him. Blue eyes were piercing every wall he had until she cupped his cheek with a warm palm. "I never meant to hurt you or to hide this from you. You know that right?" Her voice was soft and Logan couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good. Now, I _really_ want some of Luke's pancakes for breakfast. How about getting back on the road?"

Logan nodded and started the car again.

He'd thought the trip important before. Now, he knew that he had to fit into her life. If he couldn't be comfortable in all of her worlds, there was no way she'd stay with him in the long run.

He was a man on a mission. And he wouldn't accept anything other than success.

* * *

The remainder of the drive had been quiet and Logan was surprised when Rory's voice cut through his musings.

"This is it. Last chance to turn back. Beyond this point is pure insanity."

He threw her a look.

She raised her hand in answer. "Hey, I'm not trying to tell you to turn around. I'm just warning you. This place is crazy Logan. It really is."

Logan pushed away anything that wasn't her. "Then it's time I see it don't you think?"

A secretive and anticipatory smile bloomed on her face. "Then lets go."

Mildly worried about the look on her face, Logan followed her directions until he could park the car in Lorelai's driveway.

"Why not in town?" He asked.

"There's no point. Everything's in walking distance. Now come on. Do you want to see the house first or go to Luke's?" She pushed her door opened and climbed out of the car. He followed suit, and stared at the house.

He hadn't been here more than five minutes and he already understood why she was more comfortable here than anywhere else.

The house wasn't big by his standard, but it looked lived in and warm. He had the feeling that the outside would more than match his first impression of her childhood home.

"Mom and Luke made some changes this summer. They extended the bedroom and the living room a bit, and they repainted the house."

He wrapped his arm around her. "I like it. I like the porch."

She beamed at him. "Want the tour?"

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I wouldn't want to be the reason for you starving. Let's go eat, we have the whole weekend to see everything, and I'll come back with you as often as possible." The plan, -Rory's plan- had been to spend the day in town before heading back to New Haven later in the evening, but Logan had other ideas, and he'd made sure that his emergency kit- made crucial because of his friendship with Finn, you just never knew what the Australian would get you into- was fully packed and in the boot of his car. Rory had more than enough clothes at her mother's to be able to spend the whole weekend.

Nose scrunching at the remarks, Rory nodded before she started to move towards what Logan took to be Luke's. "Breakfast it is."

* * *

The day had been an interesting one to say the least.

His girl had been right.

This town was batshit insane. Completely crazy, over the top, and amusing as nothing else had been in a long long time.

Logan couldn't remember the last time he'd had that much fun.

He really should have done this long before, because he'd definitely been missing something.

Luke's pancakes had proven to be just as good as advertised, the coffee was better than any he'd ever tasted before, the dinner's atmosphere had been more relaxed than he'd thought possible. He'd gotten to meet most of the town's characters, from Taylor, to Kurt- and holy hell, Rory had been right, the guy was worst than Finn on a bad day- to Lane and Miss Patty.

He'd been treated to lunch at the Dragonfly Inn and had decided that between Sookie's marvelous food and the entertainment provided by the snooty Michel, it had to be the best establishment he'd been in.

Lorelai was slowly thawing off, and she was proving to be a more amusing and amazing woman than he'd previously thought.

But the real surprise, the real highlight of the day was Rory herself.

She hadn't been lying when she'd said how much she loved her hometown. In Stars Hollow, Logan had discovered a new side to his girlfriend, a more relaxed and happier Rory than anything he'd seen before.

He wasn't insulted anymore by the discovery, instead finding himself falling even more in love with her.

Her speech pattern was even faster when she was bantering with her mother, and she glowed from the inside out. It was clear from everything he'd seen that she was the town's golden girl, the little princess. He'd lost count of the threatening stares he'd gotten, warning him away from hurting her.

He'd lost count of the number of people who had seemingly dropped in on them by iaccident/i, wanting to get a look at him in the meantime.

He'd been here less than a day, and he already felt more at ease here than he'd thought possible. It had the feeling of the beginning of home, and the thought pleased him to no end.

Plans were already forming in the back of his mind, but there were more important things to deal with in the immediate.

Namely, the evening plans.

The two Lorelais had declared that no experience could be complete without a true movie night, and by past experience, Logan was already looking forward to it. Movie nights with Ace were never boring, and he knew that with the two Gilmores, he was in for a very special evening.

The amount of food shopping they were doing however, was scaring him a bit.

Logan looked on as the mother daughter duo ransacked Doose's for everything sugary they could land their hands on, and listening as they planned the trip to Luke's for some more sustenance.

By no stretch of the imagination could either of them be considered anything other than slim, so how the hell could they be planning to eat that much?

"Logan?"

"Huh?" He said, bringing himself back to the conversation.

"Rocky Road or Chunky Monkey?" Rory asked, and before he had time to say anything, Lorelai piped in. "Let's go with both. Oh, and Phish Food, and oh! I know, lets do sundaes!"

Logan shook his head. They were off again, arguing between the merits of caramel versus chocolate sauce on the sundaes. "Can you go pick up the order at the dinner?" Rory asked as they dumped a really incredible amount of junk food on the counter.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Thanks!" Rory leaned forward and kissed his cheek, giving him a wink in the process.

Twenty minutes later, his arms loaded with bags of food, Logan stepped back out of the dinner. He hadn't taken more than three steps when Lorelai appeared in front of him.

"Need help?" She asked, and Logan looked at her.

He'd been expecting her to corner him ever since he'd planned to come into town with Rory.

"Sure. Where's Rory?" He said.

"We dropped the stuff at home, she's setting everything up but I figured you'd need some help with this."

So Ace knew what was going on, and she'd decided to allow it. Logan sighed.

"Why did you ask her to bring you home?" Lorelai asked and Logan was surprised by the question. He might have expected to be cornered, but not so blatantly.

He searched for words, hoping he'd be able to convey his feelings to her.

"I've been with Rory for close to a year now and the only time I came here was to ask for your help." He shifted his load a little, hands going slightly clammy with nervousness. "This place, it's shaped her. It's her home, it's her heart Lorelai, I know that. It wasn't right that I'd never come before."

She stayed silent for long second before she grabbed the coffee trays from his hands. "And now?"

"Now? I understand why. This place is amazing. Don't get me wrong, she was right, the people here are completely insane, but now I know why she's the way she is." He looked at her over the food and coffee. "I really want to be part of every side of her life Lorelai. She's everything, she really, really is, and I want her to be happy. I know you don't like me much, but I hope you'll give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"It's not that I don't like you-it's that I don't like what you are, the world you're a part of."

"I know that. And I know I've screwed up a lot with Rory. I'm sorry. This, the relationship thing, it's all new to me. And Rory, she's so different to the kind of girls I used to see, so different to everyone else in my life. It's hard not to make mistakes, but I'm doing my best. I swear I am."

He could feel her gaze on him and he fought the urge to squirm.

"I know where you come from Logan, I was raised in that world, and I left as soon as I could. It's a cold and empty world."

He nodded. "I know. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot jealous of how you managed to get both of you out of there. I wish I was strong enough to do it." It was more honesty than he'd planned on using, but she, more than almost anyone else, had the right to know.

"It wasn't strength. It was desperation. I couldn't let Rory grow up like that. I just couldn't. Without her, I don't know if I'd have gotten out of there." There was more warmth in her voice than he'd ever heard before. Somehow, it looked like he'd just scored a lot of points. "You remind me of Rory's dad. Chris used to be like you, hell, _I_ used to be like you. Maybe that's the problem. We're too alike."

Logan mulled that over. Strangely, he was touched by the thought. There were a lot worse as far as comparaisons went.

"You changed because she was in your life. Is it that impossible to think that I might want to for the very same reason?" He asked.

"No, it's not. And Logan, I really want to believe you can change, that you won't screw up again, but she's my daughter. She's been all I have for over twenty years now. I'll always think of her first."

They'd reached the steps to the house he had yet to step foot in and they stopped before climbing them. Logan turned to Lorelai, "I hope you always think of her first, and I really have no problem with you yelling at me and kicking my ass when I screw up, but please, can you give us a chance?" He wasn't above begging. Not for this at least.

Instead of an answer, the lunatic cackled madly. "Ah! If you screw up again, I'll sic Emily on you! And the whole town."

The idea was a scary one, but Logan was comforted by the feeling that she'd just given him her tentative blessing.

"Why don't you come into my lair said the spider to the fly." She said, and Logan bit back the smile. "Seriously, be prepared for a full on Gilmore movie night." She scolded gently.

"After you milady." He was as capable of playing games as she was. He bowed her on, or rather, he bowed as much as the massive amount of food in his hands allowed him to.

His first thought of the Gilmore home was that it had character. There was nothing pretentious about it, nothing but warmth and comfort. He knew it wasn't exactly as it had been even six months earlier, but he had the inkling that the overall feel of the place hadn't changed. His eyes were drawn to Rory who was busy setting the table with food.

He groaned. He just couldn't help it. He could already feel the stomach ache he was almost sure he'd have the next day.

Rory looked up at the sound. "Hey!"

"Babe, how about you give Limo boy the grand tour while I take care of this." Lorelai said, motioning with the coffee tray.

"You need to choose the movies too." Rory added before she moved close enough to Logan to grab his hand and lace her fingers with his. "Ready?" She asked.

"Lead the way."

The kitchen was small and a bit outdated, but Logan had no problem imagining the two of them sitting around the table, bantering around a breakfast of pop tarts and coffee. He didn't need to open the fridge to know it would contain nothing healthy. The pictures on it however, made him smile. Above what was probably a collage that most likely dated to Rory's kindergarten years was pinned her mug shot.

"Nice picture." He smirked as he said it. He'd never seen that picture before, and despite every memory the photograph carried, the fact that it was displayed besides mementos from Rory's childhood made him laugh.

Rory groaned. "I don't know how many times I've taken that shot out, I really don't, but every time I throw it out, another one appears the next day. My mom's evil." Anxious to distract him from the picture, she tugged him towards the door that stood at his back. She pushed it open, and Logan automatically knew what he was looking at.

"Your room?" He asked anyway, even though he had no doubt. The room screamed Rory. It was warm, and filled with books. The Yale memorabilia were another clue, as was the scent of it. It wrapped around him, whispering that this was where his girlfriend had grown up.

He looked up in time to see her nod.

"Think we can both fit in the bed?" He asked, a brow raised.

Rory blushed. "Pretty sure we do." There was a story there, and Logan prompted her on.

She hesitated before she went on. "My first time was here. Dean isn't exactly a small guy." Was all she said and Logan sneered. He had nothing but contempt for her ex, but she was right, from what he remembered, he wasn't a midget by far. In fact, he was wondering how the mechanics of it had worked. Rory wasn't small either, but she wasn't anywhere close to tall enough to have been comfortable kissing the guy.

What she was though, was just the right height for him. She fit against him like a dream, like it was her natural place. The thought was

enough to cheer him up and his sneer turned to a smile. "Do you think your mom would be okay with us spending the weekend here? Or we could get a room at the Dragonfly if you prefer."

She looked at him, her smile was luminous. "You really mean it."

"I like it here. You were right, everyone's crazy, but it feels good being here. It feels right."

Logan jumped a little when Rory wrapped him in her arms joyfully. "I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He didn't have the time to return the hug before she was whirling around, screaming "Mom!"

"Fruit of my loins!" Came the answer, and Logan snickered.

He had the feeling that Stars Hollow and the Gilmore girls would never be boring.

He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
